


don't leave me

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [60]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Foster Care, Light Angst, Marijuana, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: robbie's social worker has found him a new placement. sinara's going to miss him.





	don't leave me

They sit on the roof of the abandoned factory building like it’s any other night, passing a joint between them like it’s any other night.

Their arms are barely touching. It’s not any other night.

“Don’t leave me,”Sinara finally blurts out.

She means it, and she doesn’t. She wants him to stay. She wouldn’t respect him if he did. Wouldn’t love him the way she does if he did.

Robbie takes a long drag, turns to her with sad eyes.“If I do well in Independent Living, the social worker thinks I might get custody of Gabe once I turn eighteen.”

“I know.” Of course she does. She takes the proffered joint.“You’ll do well.”

“Yeah.”

He doesn’t sound terribly hopeful.

The system does that. Crushes everything good. Teaches you how little the world cares.

The fucking group homes never even notice they sneak out most nights.

“Course you will,”she says and stubs out the joint.

“You’re the only one who believes in me,”he says. He intertwines their fingers.

“That’s ‘cause everyone else is stupid. Besides, Gabe believes in you, too.”

She’s never got to meet him but he talks about his brother enough that it feels like she has.

“You should come, too.” He squeezes her hand.“Stay with us, once I have Gabe back.”

“Sounds good,”Sinara says and drops her head on his shoulder to escape the scrutiny of his searching gaze.

He can’t find a lie in her tone because it’s true: It does sound good.

She just also knows it will never happen.

Robbie’s going to make it, she believes that. Has to believe that.

But she can’t extend that goodwill to herself. One of them has to be the statistic.

“I love you,”Robbie whispers.

She pretends she didn’t hear him.


End file.
